1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel display devices, an organic light-emitting device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an intermediate layer including at least one organic emission layer (EML) interposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic light-emitting device is expected to become a next-generation display apparatus due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speeds. The organic light-emitting device may further include, in addition to the organic EML, at least one organic layer among a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL), depending on whether an EML is formed of a polymer organic material or a low-molecular material.
In order to realize a full-color organic light-emitting device, it is necessary to perform patterning on the EML. In a case of a low-molecular organic light-emitting device, a patterning method may include a method using a shadow mask, and in a case of a polymer organic material, a patterning method may include an inkjet printing method or a laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI) method. The LITI method is advantageous in that the LITI method may minutely pattern the EML, may be used in a large area, and may realize a high resolution.